Rida Razarasare
Rida Razarasare was princess Veronica's personal guard and a knight. She is later reincarnated as Takao Haruko. Rida is voiced by Aya Endou in the drama CDs. Appearance & Personality Rida was eager and straighforward person. Once she decided on something, she was working hard on pursuing her goal. As Veronica's personal guard, she was always next by her side, making sure everyone follow the rules, what lead her to countless headaches, when princess were spontaneously doing things without second thoughts. She was often showed as serious person and was easily annoyed, especially by Glen's lack of self-awareness as a squire. As the closest aide of Veronica, Rida believed she knew princess the best, and later she admitted she was jealous about Carlo and Glen and their relationship with princess. As Takao she admitted, that she might've been a bit possessive person. She had chocolate brown hair tied in a bun and has bangs that didn't cover her eyes. History Rida was a daughter of powerful Razarasare house. The head of the house, Herbert Razarasare, was one of the commanders of Zerestria. Since childhood she was expected to pursue knighthood and serve under princess Veronica. Rida became her personal guard, when princess Veronica moved to Rheinsberg Castle at age of 14 years old and she was already a knight at that time. Before that she saw Veronica only once, at King's funeral. Rida attended Military Academy for the short term. It was once hinted, that she was talented knight, but since she was a woman, she was decided to serve princess Veronica instead of going to Royal Palace. Nonetheless, her mother told her to take pride in protecting princess Veronica with her own life. Rida wondered what it would be like, if she could pursue other path in life, but when she met princess Veronica, her doubts were cast aside in an instant. Rida became close aide of princess Veronica. Princess was very open and friendly about everything, they took baths together and slept next to each other and spent days together (Rida was aware that princess lacked the feeling of security of someone's next to her since she wasn't able to feel motherly love from the Queen as a child), with Rida being almost always by her side, as her guard. Attack of Moswick Army During the raid, she was accompanying princess all the time, protecting her from invaders and killing many of them, both with sword and with her magic. She was next to Veronica when they met prince Eugene and his knights, when Veronica refused to come with him, fighting off soldiers who were ordered to capture the princess. Later, they met up with Glen and few other injuried soldiers and while Veronica was treating their wounds, she talked with Glen about his feelings toward Veronica. Glen got a mission from Veronica and left them, while telling Rida to don't die. Not long after, when Veronica and Rida were crossing the stone-bridge and witnessed Adele's death, Rida was also hit by "light pillar magic" and died on the spot and thus she was reincarnated later. Relationships *'Veronica' :Because the Razarasare House has served the Zerestrian Royal family for generations, Rida devoted her life to protect Veronica as her guard. Although Rida tries to distance herself from being too close to Veronica, she does seem to enjoy herself with their close relationship. *'Glen' :Rida was always annoyed by Glen's lack of awareness as a squire, not following the rules and also a bit jealous about his relationship with the princess. :On the other hand, Glen had full trust on her as a comrade. Trivia & speculations *Rida likes ethics and physical activities. *She dislikes Glen. *She dislikes spiders, just like her reincarnation Takao. *Rida has father, mother and two older brothers. *As a knight of Razarasare house, her magic is quite powerful. She's also pretty skilled in combat. *Rida's childhood story was enclosed in special booklet of Volume 9. Category:Characters Category:Zerestria Category:Razarasare House Category:Past life